The invention relates to mobile stations, and more particularly, to systems and methods for remotely controlling mobile stations.
A conventional mobile station typically provides a man-machine interface (MMI), facilitating user activation or deactivation of various functions such as incoming call forwarding, automated answering of incoming calls, automated transferring to an audio mail box, photographing, audio recording, video recording, teleconferencing, mobile station lock, personal identification number (PIN) lock, status reporting and powering off. Users may also browse data such as memo notes, schedules, a phonebook, short messages and emails, stored in the mobile station via the MMI. When a mobile station is left inaccessible to the user, however, it is difficult to activate or deactivate the described functions or acquire data thereof.